


Let's Get One Thing "Straight"

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Boys In Love, Couch Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rimming, Top Choi Jongho, but yeosang is convinced jongho is straight, it feels like half of this is porn lmao, jongho monster cock as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: It’s the perfect situation, too; the perfect location for the perfect price in a perfect neighborhood with a pretty perfect roommate.But that’s… also kind of the problem with this place. It’s the one problem, theonlyproblem he has; his roommate. Yes, he’s perfect, but he’s also…tooperfect. Is dreamy the right word? Irresistible perhaps?Or: Yeosang doesn't want to be in love with his "straight" roommate.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Let's Get One Thing "Straight"

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo jongsang nation!! I'm finally, _finally_ back with a new jongsang fic!! Sorry it's been awhile, life has just been hectic. It's not even the longest fic and it's honestly a lil goofy, but I hope you enjoy these idiots in love nonetheless!
> 
> Now gooooo, go read!! ❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)   
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)

Placing the last broken down box in the recycling, Yeosang nods to himself and dusts off his hands. He meanders back to the decently sized house he now calls home, heading up the stairs to his new room.

The brunette flops onto the freshly made bed with a satisfied sigh. Finally! He’s all moved in. Yes, now he doesn’t have to stay with Wooyoung and San, whose sketchy landlord was starting to get pissed off about Yeosang being there anyways. It’s the perfect situation, too; the perfect location for the perfect price in a perfect neighborhood with a pretty perfect roommate.

But that’s… also kind of the problem with this place. It’s the one problem, the  _ only _ problem he has; his roommate. Yes, he’s perfect, but he’s also…  _ too _ perfect. Is dreamy the right word? Irresistible perhaps?

“Knock, knock.”

Oh fuck, speaking of—

“Hey there, Jongho.” He sits up and places his hands together, his gratitude apparent in his voice when he says, “Thank you again for considering and accepting me!”

“God, hyung, it’s alright, don’t gotta be so formal and all that.” He flashes that adorable gummy smile, Yeosang’s knees weak and he’s not even standing. “You’re Sannie hyung’s friend and you’re so nice and tidy, how could I say no?”

Wow. Jongho is just… gah! Perfect in every way. He’s tall, dark and buff with beach blonde hair and the prettiest face imaginable. He’s kind, interesting, with those sort of boy-next-door vibes and just… just…

“Oh, I have a girlfriend coming over soon, though, if you don’t mind?”

But there’s  _ that _ issue. 

He’s heartbreakingly straight.

And Yeosang doesn’t want to be that sort of person. Going after straight guys has never and will never be his thing. But… dammit, he has to admit that it really, really stings when it comes to Jongho. He’s the perfect package and now even his roommate, but… alas.

“No, no, absolutely no problems here, you have fun.” Yeosang flashes him a convincing smile and Jongho nods.

“Lemme know if you need anything! We’ll just be downstairs.” 

With that, the door clicks shut and Yeosang is left on his own again. A dangerous thing, considering where his thoughts are.

Flipping onto his stomach, Yeosang pulls out his phone, deciding to let Wooyoung know the move went according to plan.

**_Yeosang:_ ** _ move went well! tell sannie his cousin is great :) _

Not even a few minutes later, a response comes through.

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _ AAHH so glad to hear that !!!! Yes Jongho is amazing ! _

**_Yeosang:_ ** _ </3 _

**_Wooyoungie:_ ** _ Hmm ?? _

**_Yeosang:_ ** _ nothing, nothing _

It’s not like he can put it on Wooyoung that he has  _ the _ biggest crush on his boyfriend’s straight cousin. Not only will Yeosang not hear the end of it, but San would hear and then Jongho would hear and then everything would be awkward. He’s not fumbling the bag of this location that damn hard. Plus, it’s really nice being around Jongho, even if he isn’t his.

Because they’re friends, first and foremost. He’s not going to fuck it up.

Laughter sounds from downstairs, Yeosang biting his lip before he faceplants into the bed.

Not. Going. To. Fuck. It. Up!

After going to bed extremely early, earplugs in and everything for Jongho’s privacy, Yeosang wakes up to the smell of something delicious. Sleepily stretching, he discards the earbuds and then drags himself out of bed, heading downstairs to the kitchen…

Whew. If Jongho looks good in his day to day life, he looks, somehow, even  _ better _ with messy hair, tired eyes and pajamas on.

“Ah, hyungie, I was hoping the smell would wake you up.” He says just as the rice cooker sounds off a little  _ ding! _

“You make this sorta breakfast every day?” Yeosang asks curiously, surprised when Jongho shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s usually just protein shakes for me.” His eyes crinkle cutely. “But since you’re here, I have someone to cook for!” He gestures to the soup and kimchi and meats that are already made. “A full breakfast, just for us.”

Wow. Yeosang can admit, he loves food and what’s worse is he went to bed hungry, his stomach suddenly rumbling embarrassingly loud. Jongho giggles and offers a seat for Yeosang to sit.

“Don’t be shy, no one else is eating.”

“Your…” Yeosang can hardly believe he’s being this bold, but it sort of just tumbles out. “Girlfriend isn’t having any?”

“Hm?” Jongho tilts his head before he laughs and waves a dismissive hand. “Oh no, she already left.” As he dishes up, he coos, “You’re so considerate, hyung.”

Considerate his ass! Oh Jongho, if only he knew how truly jealous Yeosang was feeling last night. It does give him a little boost that Jongho decided to make just them breakfast, but then again, Jongho is just that way. He’d do it for Wooyoung, for San, hell, probably even for Yunho or Mingi too. There isn’t anything special about this and… well, he’s straight, so there really  _ isn’t _ anything special about this.

It doesn’t stop him from enjoying the food and the view simultaneously, though. The conversation is quite light, with them mostly chewing and all that, but Yeosang just feels so at ease, so comfortable with Jongho that the time passes by quickly.

“Oh shit!” Yeosang gasps when they start washing dishes, his eye catching the time.

Jongho follows his gaze before he chuckles. “You’re late, huh?”

“Certainly about to be! I have a lab in fifteen!” He scrambles up the stairs, quickly throwing on whatever decent outfit he can find first before grabbing his bag and phone and running back downstairs. “Shit, shit, shit—“

“Need a ride?” Jongho asks just as Yeosang’s wondering how the hell public transport is gonna work out in this situation and Yeosang looks at him in surprise. 

“You can drive?”

“Well, uh… actually  _ no, _ but I do have a car!” He hands him the keys. “All yours, if you need it.”

“You’re a lifesaver, oh my god!” Yeosang takes the keys, thankful that he actually does have  _ his _ license, before bowing to Jongho. “I’ll have to repay you!”

“It’s no problem, hyung, don’t worry.” He smiles that kind, easy smile and Yeosang melts. “Get to that lab! Hurry~”

Hurry is exactly what Yeosang does. Thanks to Jongho and his, surprisingly expensive, car, he does indeed make it to his lab in time. After the lab and the other classes he has that day, he returns home, returns the car and keys and finds himself curled up on the other side of the couch while Jongho watches a soccer match.

“So… I’ve gotta know. Why do you have such a nice car and no license?” Yeosang asks, unable to help a bit of a teasing tone.

“Well, I got the car for my birthday, but I’ve yet to actually go get my license. Should probably do that, huh?” He laughs good naturedly and Yeosang nods.

“I can certainly help you, if you need it.”

Another gummy smile, another small heart attack for Yeosang. “Thanks, I really appreciate that.”

At the end of the day, after a nice, big box of takeout chicken and lots more conversation with Jongho, Yeosang goes to bed with a smile on his face.

An easy routine settles in between him and Jongho. Breakfast with the blonde somehow becomes a regular thing, whether it’s a full breakfast or just smoothies and protein shakes. They also spend a lot of the evening together, with the exception of when Jongho has girls over. Sometimes Jongho tries to invite Yeosang downstairs with him. Probably pities him, thinks he’s just bad at dating girls and wants to help him hookup or whatever, but of course Yeosang always declines. He just… can’t, for many different reasons.

One particular guest that comes over, though, Yeosang is more than happy to see.

“San!” Yeosang exclaims, the brunette scooping him up into a big, broad hug. 

“Heyyy.” He places a kiss on Yeosang’s cheek before he leans back and looks at him. “Been a minute since I’ve seen you, you been eating good?”

“Of course, of course.” Yeosang answers with a smile before his eyes drop down to the shirt San has on.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Why does he have a  _ rainbow _ muscle tank on? That is… super duper gay! In a household where Yeosang has had to adapt and become as “straight” as possible, he’s not about to have San blow his cover!

“Umm… your shirt is—“

“Wow, cousin, what a shirt.”

Freezing, Yeosang doesn’t dare turn around to see Jongho’s reaction. 

“I know right, isn’t it glorious?” San chuckles as he flaunts and flexes. 

“Sannie…” Yeosang whines and Jongho walks into Yeosang’s view… slapping his cousin on the back?

“It’s magnificent.” He giggles with San, the pair slapping and shoving at each other. “Just because you’ve been working out recently doesn’t mean you’re stronger than me, though!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, little big cousin.” San ruffles his hair and Yeosang finds himself gawking at them.

Jongho pauses when he notices Yeosang’s reaction, tilting his head a little.

“You alright?” He seems to put two and two together, the fact that Yeosang was saying something about San’s shirt obviously clicking. “You.. don’t mind his shirt, yeah?” He asks almost accusingly. 

“Of course he doesn’t mind, he’s—“

“Super okay with it, yes!” Yeosang shrieks before San can finish that sentence.

“Oh, thank god.” Jongho relaxes again. “Love is love, right?”

Wow. The way he’s such a good ally… Well, when Yeosang thinks about it, Jongho does love his cousin and San is literally with a man, so… yeah. Of course he’d get defensive. 

“Yes!” Yeosang nods rapidly and Jongho smiles.

His face betrays his confusion, but San lets it go nonetheless. They have a rather good visit, besides that whole fiasco, the man about to leave when he pulls Yeosang aside.

“So… what was that?”

“What was what?” Yeosang asks as innocently as possible.

Looking at him seriously, San whispers, “The whole… shirt thing? What the hell?”

“It was nothing. Love is love, like he said.” He mumbles awkwardly and San raises a brow.

“Uh… yeah? Because you’re  _ gay, _ Yeo—“

“Anyways, anyways, I think you should go!” He begins to push him out the door just as Jongho returns.

“See ya, cousin.” He waves to San, the brunette giving Yeosang one last long, weird look before he caves.

“See ya later.”

“Bye bye!” Yeosang is all too happy to shut the door behind San, grinning at Jongho once he’s leaning on the dark wood. 

“It was nice seeing him.” Jongho muses and Yeosang nods.

“Mhm.”

Later that evening, Yeosang’s phone buzzes, Jongho and him too busy playing video games to care. But, after three more buzzes, Yeosang excuses himself to the bathroom, checking his phone…

“Knew it.” He mutters to himself.

**_Sannie:_ ** _ Why are you suddenly acting weird?  _

_ You’re still gay right? _

_ Did something happen? _

_ Are you okay? _

Sighing, he doesn’t bother responding, instead putting away his phone and going back to gaming. 

How would he explain this situation without Jongho eventually finding out? He supposes it’s alright that Jongho knows he’s gay, but… he doesn’t really want to reveal that either because that’s one step closer to him knowing Yeosang has a big, huge crush on him. And that’s… that’s just not—

“Something wrong?” Jongho’s voice interjects through his angsty inner dialogue.

“Wha— no, no, of course not.” Yeosang lies terribly, Jongho clearly seeing right through him as he pauses the game and looks at him directly. “Really, I’m fine.” 

“I don’t think you are.” He says matter of factly.

Fussing with his black hair, Yeosang avoids Jongho’s big, pretty eyes. Ugh! Even now! Even  _ now _ he must think Jongho is pretty?! Damn his stupid, gay brain.

“Jongho, let’s just get back to the game—“

“Hyung.” Jongho purses his lips seriously, suddenly reaching over and placing a hand on Yeosang’s shoulder. “Please, just…” The blonde looks him deep in the eyes, something so magnetic about Jongho that Yeosang finds himself leaning in. “You don’t have to say anything, I just want you to know that… you can trust me. And… and I’m here for you.”

Unable to help it, Yeosang flushes a deep pink, even his ears lit up. How can Jongho be so… cute, so,  _ so _ sincere? It’s heartbreaking, really. And it shouldn’t be. He should be able to just accept their friendship and be okay, but… 

“I’m sorry.” Yeosang stands up abruptly, shrugging off Jongho’s hand before he makes a mad dash to his room.

“Hyung!” Jongho calls out, but Yeosang keeps going until he’s safe behind his closed door, feeling on the verge of tears.

It’s a restless night and an even more restless morning. He can hear Jongho rustling around downstairs, obviously making breakfast… a  _ full _ breakfast, Yeosang is sure. But he doesn’t feel like eating with such a large pit in his stomach. 

Inevitably though, the knock on his door comes. Reluctantly picking himself up out of bed, Yeosang peeks out the door… only to not see Jongho, but a tray of food and a note resting just outside his room. Hm. Yeosang instantly goes for the note, reading it over.

_ I didn’t mean to overstep last night. I’m so sorry if I was too forward, hyung. Please forgive me and I hope we can go back to how it was before I messed things up. _

_ Jongho _

_ He’s _ apologizing?  _ He _ thinks he messed things up? This is all Yeosang’s fault! And Jongho feels horrible because of him. Not only that, but he made him food, almost like a double apology. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong..” Yeosang mumbles to himself before picking the tray up, at least wanting to eat the food so as to not let Jongho’s effort go to waste.

After he’s done, he brings the tray and dishes down, Jongho in the kitchen washing up. Awkwardly shuffling in, he mumbles, “Here.” before placing the dishes in the sink. Jongho glances over at him in surprise before he quickly averts his face back to the task at hand, not answering for a good, long while.

“Thanks, hyung.”

It’s those two, simple words that seem to push Yeosang over the edge. It completely sums it up; Jongho is far too kind, far too sincere and this one sided love is starting to eat Yeosang alive. But what can he do? It’s not like he can just—

Except. Maybe.. just maybe he can. Maybe he  _ should. _

Maybe it would be best if he just moved out.

“Jongho..” Yeosang mumbles, fidgeting with his fingers, the nerves making his stomach churn. “Maybe I… I should…”

Turning to face him, the blonde’s eyes then widen when he sees Yeosang’s face. “Hyung…” He says sadly, seeming to already guess what he’s gonna say.

“I mean… maybe it’d be best, at this point.” Yeosang starts. “Everything’s so awkward and messy now and, a-and—“

“Do I truly bother you that much?” 

Floored, Yeosang can only gawk at Jongho. What on earth is he saying? It’s not that Jongho bothers him, it’s.. it’s just…

“N-No, Jongho, please don’t think I—“

“Ever since San hyung came over and I told you.. well… what I did, you’ve been acting so strange. And when I got all over you, suddenly you’re running away.” Jongho looks on the verge of tearing up as he continues. “It’s okay if I make you uncomfortable and you want to move out, I just.. I just want to know, I guess.”

“Please, it isn’t like that, you don’t make me uncomfortable, I just can’t—“

“Can’t handle that I like you so much, huh?” Jongho mumbles sadly.

Brows drawn together in confusion, Yeosang stares at Jongho for a good, long while. The blonde stares back, tears pooling in his eyes as he breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I like you in ways that I shouldn’t. I’ve never tried to get with a straight guy and that’s not starting now. You’re fine to stay in this house, but I get it if it’s too much having a gay guy like you—“

“You  _ like _ me?” Yeosang cuts him off frantically, beyond confused now. 

“Well… yeah? Isn’t that what this is about?” Jongho wipes away his tears, a puzzled expression now on his face. “You caught on that I like you and wanna leave—“

“Jongho..” The brunette starts, trying to find the words. “Jongho, I… I-I…  _ I _ like  _ you. _ ” He confesses before the rest of his words come out really fast. “I like you  _ so much _ and thought you were straight and was panicking because I can’t handle how much I like you and, and, and—“

“Wait…  _ what? _ ” Jongho blinks. “You like me? You’re not straight?”

“I’m… I’m super duper gay.” He confirms and Jongho’s eyes widen.

“So am I!” He exclaims, the both of them staring at each other for a moment before they both break out into soft laughter, the tension in the room evaporating instantly.

“But I thought you were straight?” Yeosang manages to say through his giggles.

“Let’s get one thing straight, hyung; I’m not.” He deadpans before he continues. “And what on earth did I do to make you think that? Please tell me so I don’t do it again!” 

That makes Yeosang laugh even harder, now on the verge of tears for a completely different reason. “Well… you like sports and you’re so masculine and… you always got girls over, so…”

“Girls that are my  _ friends _ because I’m super duper  _ gay, _ hyung! And who says I can’t enjoy sports or be masculine? I mean, even  _ you _ like skateboarding and gaming and working out.” He chuckles, shaking his head with a big smile on his face. “I really can’t believe we were both in the same boat.” 

“I can’t believe it either. I feel like an idiot.” Yeosang admits with a happy sigh.

Their eyes meet once more, a realization hitting them both simultaneously.

“Wait… so… you like me…” Jongho says slowly. “And I like you…” He purses his lips thoughtfully, Yeosang’s stomach flipping. “Well shit, I never thought I’d make it this far.”

“Me too.” Yeosang bites at his lip. “Like… what do we do now?”

“Well, I… I guess this is where we ask each other on a date?”

“Skip the dating period, I want to be boyfriends.” Yeosang giggles half jokingly, Jongho raising a brow.

“Oh?” He gives Yeosang a sly smile. “You want to be my boyfriend that badly, huh?”

“Mhm.” Yeosang answers without an ounce of shame and Jongho chuckles.

“Pay the toll, then!”

“The toll?” Yeosang whines. “What are you talking about?”

Pointing to his lips, Jongho puckers up comically. “Pay me in kisses!”

With a roll of his eyes, Yeosang giggles, “You’re silly.”

“And you’re hot, so come here and kiss me.” 

Crossing the distance between them, Yeosang wraps his arms around Jongho’s neck shyly and stares at his plush lips for a few seconds. Wow. It’s really happening. Yeosang can hardly believe it! But when he finally leans in and presses his lips against Jongho’s, he realizes this is indeed very real, the fireworks and butterflies all attacking him in one go. It’s a sweet, chaste kiss, Jongho still tasting like his vanilla breakfast shake as they mold their lips together slowly, getting to know each other at their own pace. Jongho rests his hands on Yeosang’s waist, pulling him flush against his body, the brunette’s already hot cheeks deepening in color. 

“You’re so adorable when you blush.” Jongho whispers against his lips.

“Shush.” Yeosang whines, pulling back to see if Jongho is also blushing. He is, so Yeosang teases, “You’re apparently adorable, too.”

“Apparently? You mean I’m  _ absolutely _ adorable.” He teases back and they share a laugh.

“So, are we officially boyfriends now that I’ve paid the toll?” Yeosang asks hopefully. 

“Yes.” Jongho confirms with a sky full of stars in his eyes and the brunette giggles giddily.

“Yay.”

Even if they are boyfriends now, it doesn’t stop them from going on official dates. Their first date consists of Yeosang teaching Jongho to drive, the blonde (thankfully) making it all the way to a restaurant with Yeosang’s guidance. The second date, they go for a picnic in the park, wrapping that up with kisses and a little bit of frisbee. The third date comes and they’ve decided to just cook together at home in their pajamas, Jongho giving Yeosang a lesson this time around.

“I really can’t believe you thought I was straight. I was literally making you breakfast five out of seven days!” Jongho points out once they’ve finished dinner.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I was just so stuck on the idea that you were straight that I was blinded!” Yeosang defends and Jongho leans on the table, smirking cutely.

“I’m really  _ not _ straight, though.”

“Jongho, we’ve been on dates, we’re literally boyfriends, I mean… I’m thoroughly convinced now.” He giggles before he notices the air around Jongho completely change.

“I dunno… I think I might have to convince you more.”

“Oh?” Yeosang raises a brow before he smirks back, twirling a lock of black hair around his finger. “Maybe you do…”

Immediately standing up, Jongho circles around the table before reaching Yeosang’s side. 

“Don’t need this anymore.” Jongho states before he swiftly shoves the empty plates off the table, Yeosang’s eyes widening.

“Jongho!” He gasps, but thankfully the plates don’t shatter. His attention is soon drawn away from the floor, though, all focus on Jongho as the blonde effortlessly picks Yeosang up and places him on the now empty table.

“What?” He giggles slyly, kissing all over Yeosang as his hands explore his body. “I’ve decided it’s time for dessert.” Jongho teases and Yeosang shivers.

“You’re gonna eat me?” He pouts and Jongho laughs again.

“Literally.” He winks before he drops his hand to Yeosang’s zipper. “May I?”

A glorious shade of red, Yeosang nods shyly. He helps Jongho pull off his jeans, his boxers joining the pants on the floor as well. Once Jongho turns back to face him, Yeosang’s hands come down to cover up his erect cock bashfully. 

“Don’t be shy, hyungie, you’re so cute.” Jongho assures him and the brunette goes even redder. “Can you sit back more and spread your legs for me?” He asks sweetly and Yeosang nearly has a heart attack. 

“How can you be so sweet and sincere even now?” He whines and Jongho smiles brilliantly.

“Because I sincerely love you, that’s why.” 

As if his heart wasn’t already beating so fast.

“I.. I love you too, Jongho.” He murmurs and the blonde beams.

“Now, let me love you properly.” Jongho offers and Yeosang finally puts his hands on the table, balancing on them as he bares himself completely. 

Spitting on his palm, Jongho then brings his slick hand down to Yeosang’s already wet cock. 

“N… Nggh!” Yeosang whimpers when he starts stroking him with his large, warm hand, the brunette trying his best to not squeal completely when his other hand rubs at his inner thigh.

“Can… Can I touch you… further down?” Jongho asks carefully and Yeosang accidentally spurts a little precum on Jongho’s hand.

“Y-Yes…” Yeosang answers, embarrassed by how his body is so responsive to Jongho.

Fingers massage their way down from his inner thigh to his ass, Jongho using his spare hand to tease Yeosang’s asshole as he continues to jerk him off. Then, without warning, Yeosang feels plush lips against his quivering hole, a sweet kiss delivered, the brunette letting out the loudest yelp of pleasure yet. 

“Mmmm, wait, wait, oh my god—“ Yeosang squeaks, his ankles finding Jongho’s shoulders as the blonde starts eating him out.

Warm, wet and eager, Jongho’s tongue licks and swirls and prods, leaving Yeosang a shaking wreck. He can feel Jongho’s spit rolling down to the table, can feel how much of a mess Jongho is making as he explores him. It’s almost too much for Yeosang, the older panting and drooling and trembling as Jongho double attacks him. It’s already minutes later when Jongho’s thumb swipes over his messy tip as his tongue enters his hole, Yeosang shrieking out his name before cumming hard and fast, completely unexpectedly. Long, white ropes of pearls splatter onto his shirt and Jongho’s hand, little stars lining his vision as he tries his best to not suffocate Jongho with his strong thighs. 

After what feels an eternity of ecstasy, his high slowly ebbs and he’s left quivering on the table, soon looking at Jongho who’s resting his cheek sweetly on Yeosang’s inner thigh. 

“Feel good?” He asks with surprisingly no hint of cheekiness, Yeosang nodding slowly.

“Uh huh…” He answers lamely, still trying to regain himself.

“Good.” He pecks his thigh with a chaste kiss before he begins to stand, acting like he’s going to leave.

“Wait— hey, don’t just…” Yeosang whines.

“Don’t just? Go get a washcloth?” Jongho giggles and the older pouts.

“But… what about you?”

“I’m fine, hyungie, you already look pretty spent.” He says without a hint of begrudgement, but Yeosang isn’t having it.

“I’m not spent! And I want you to feel good, too.” He demands, gesturing at himself. “Please, I want you to use me however you’d like.”

Jongho’s eyes widen, nearly choking on his own spit before he says, “You… You really mean it?”

“Yes.” Yeosang nods assuredly.

Wiping off his hand, Jongho then returns to Yeosang’s side, pressing his clothed hard on against his bare ass. 

“You really,  _ really _ mean it?” He asks again, rocking his hips back and forth, dry humping Yeosang slowly. “I can… make love to you, yeah?”

Waves of desire roll down Yeosang’s spine. His face and ears and hell, his whole body is hot with lust as Jongho stares into his eyes and presses what feels to be a significantly huge bulge against him. 

“Mhm, I.. I want you so badly..” Yeosang admits, Jongho visibly shivering before he grabs Yeosang’s hips, pulling him up so he’s straddling Jongho’s erection. 

Not wasting any more time, Jongho carries him to the living room, placing him on all fours on the couch before he grabs some spare lube from the ottoman. Yeosang makes a mental note to ask why the hell he has lube there later, for now focused on the cool liquid being drizzled on his eager asshole, Jongho’s long fingers soon knuckle deep inside him. He whimpers and moans as he’s stretched out, Jongho’s two fingers alone enough to satisfy, but… it’s not what he really wants.

“C-C’mon, you can put it in now..” Yeosang breathes out, looking back at Jongho who shakes his head.

“Need to prepare you more.” He says, adding a third digit, forcing a squeal out of Yeosang.

“Wh-Whoa!” He grips the couch tightly as three fingers pump in and out of him, Jongho only stopping when he’s satisfied Yeosang is ready.

“Okay… You think you can take me?” He asks genuinely after releasing his cock, Yeosang’s eyes glued to the massive, throbbing member before him.

He’s certainly never had anything that big inside him in his life, but… 

“I can take you.” 

Seeming to relax when he hears that, Jongho smiles and places a hand on Yeosang’s hip, the other guiding his cock. They both suck in a sharp breath when Jongho’s tip meets his asshole, Yeosang arching his back to get more of that feeling. 

“Mmm, please, please put it in.” Yeosang moans deeply, Jongho only able to comply as he begins to ease himself inside the older. “Ngghh!” He gasps out, Jongho sweetly rubbing his hip as he lets Yeosang get used to the feeling of half his girthy cock inside him. 

“I’ll only go halfway for now.” He whispers breathlessly and Yeosang nods, dark hair hanging in his eyes as his back arches more and more, obscenely posed as Jongho just holds his cock inside him, lets him get used to the feeling of being so full.

“Okay… Okay, move..” Yeosang finally demands, rutting back against him needily.

Laughing shortly, Jongho then grips his hips and nods. “Alright, baby, let’s see just how well you can handle me.”

It isn’t long after that Yeosang is a drooling, fucked out mess, Jongho not holding back. And even if it is just half his length, the brunette still feels incredibly full, toes curling and hands grabbing at the couch desperately. He can practically feel the blonde’s smug grin from here, especially when he quips, “Still think you can take all of me~?”

Not one to back down from a challenge, and certainly not complaining that there’s more dick to go, Yeosang groans out, “M-Mhmmm!”

“Baby, I’m only teasing.” Jongho assures him, gasping when Yeosang suddenly pushes his hips back more.

Seeing stars, Yeosang continues to fuck himself on Jongho’s cock, his tip stimulating his prostate. Nothing has ever filled him like this before, Jongho pulsing and twitching deep inside him.

“Shit, shit, shit, hyungie, oh my  _ god. _ ” The blonde moans loudly, trying to grab Yeosang’s hips to control him, but the older isn’t having any of it. “Ngh, fuck, wait, you’ll make me—“

Just the thought of Jongho cumming inside him is enough for Yeosang to be tipped over the edge of ecstasy, eyes rolling back and whole body trembling as he shoots out over the couch. Unable to take it, Yeosang’s hole milking him tightly, Jongho gasps before he groans Yeosang’s name, unloading deep inside the brunette with a string of swears. 

Their harsh panting replaces the sounds of skin of skin, Yeosang shakily collapsing onto the couch after Jongho pulls out. 

“Wow…” Jongho breathes.

“Wow, indeed.” Yeosang looks at the mess he’s created before blushing. “Sorry..”

“It’s okay.” Jongho shrugs before he grins. “More proof that I’m not straight, right?”

“Oh shut up, you’re never letting me live that down, are you?” Yeosang giggles before he points out, “Says the one who thought  _ I _ was straight!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Jongho flashes that gummy smile and Yeosang grins back. “We’re  _ both _ not straight. And in love.”

“Damn right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the newest food for you, jongsang nation!! I really hope you enjoyed ❤️ Comments and kudos are always appreciated and I'd honestly like to hear from all of you, it's been so long!! Either way, thank you so much for reading and I'll hopefully be back soon!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)   
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)


End file.
